Splash
by Thorn In Your Side
Summary: SuiSasu. Reunion fic. Suigetsu thinks there's more to Naruto and Sasuke than there really is.


**Splash**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**A/N: …I really need to find a different take on my SuiSasu fics. T.T I mean damn, I'm getting tired of writing the same thing! **

**/and so it was, and so it was written, and so I'll update a _different _oneshot SuiSasu in a few days/**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

There was a hell.

Suigetsu was in it.

The blond ninja threw himself at Sasuke in a flash of heliotrope hued anger. He swatted at the Uchiha's face with his palms, yelling unintelligible words. The kunoichi—Sakura, right? The girl…she was watching mutely, relief and torment flooding her features in equal measure as she grabbed tightly onto the other boy's arm, the paint-fighter with the ANBU tattoo. The last member of the team, the renowned Copy Nin, had an arm around the girl's shoulder, and the mask on his face and the slit of his eye hid any emotion that played across his face.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! You have to come back to me! I don't care anymore, you have to tell me everything, you have to at least give me a chance to understand, you _**owe **_me that much…! _**Sasuke!**_" Naruto half-screamed, half-sobbed into the brunet's neck. They were on the ground, Sasuke bottom, the blond sitting on his stomach.

Suigetsu's stomach twisted itself into vicious snarls. This was his worst nightmare, unraveling in front of his eyes. Juugo moved to put a friendly arm on his shoulder, sensing his unease if nothing else, and Karin threw a curious glance his way when the water nin failed to snap at the giant to get the hell away.

"Please, please. Come home. To me. Come back to me, Sasuke, I love you, I can't live without you, you know I can't, and I know you love me too. Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't care about me. _**Look me in the eyes.**_"

Sasuke looked him in the eyes.

Such blue eyes.

The entire sky had bled into those eyes. No, those were eyes that could make the sky turn green with envy. They were the blue of laughter, and they were shimmering with unshed tears. Tears that he would cry for Sasuke.

And suddenly, the weight of his actions him. Leaving Naruto. His best friend, Naruto. _**His **_Naruto. The idiot, the pervert, the prankster, the rival…the friend.

For what?

Misery. Misery, misery, with a side helping of misery.

Sasuke swallowed hard.

"I love you too, Naruto."

And that's when Suigetsu drew the scroll he'd been carrying about on the Uchiha's behalf, he drew it out and slammed it to the ground and cut his thumb on a kunai. Splattering the blood on a random sign, he summoned. A colossal avian fluttered into existence, a roc of mammoth proportions. The water nin leapt onto it, and took off in flight.

Karin watched him go, with a sense of despairing amusement.

What an idiot.

00000000000000000

He stared moodily into the lake. It was a very wide lake, and very calm, and altogether a wonderful lake to stare moodily into. The indigo waters complemented his mood and the dusky light shading the surrounding woods added to his growing bitterness.

"Life," he said out loud, "Is a bitch. Like, a total bitch. Like, an actual bitch, not a lover who lets you tie him up when you're in the mood for weird sex stuff. A real pain in the ass kind of bitch is what I'm talking about. Like, the man you're in love with but never confessed to because you thought he was straight turns out to be gay and in love with another man kind of pain in the ass."

The lake produced small ripples of sympathy that utterly failed to help Suigetsu's peace of mind.

But the voice that came after the ripples certainly helped.

"Hey, kappa, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Its none of your business, bitch, but I will be ripping you to shreds if you don't get your size eight ass the hell away from me."

"Size _**six. **_I'm a size _**six, **_you bastard." She slumped down on the mossy bank, a few feet to his left. Her hair was caught in the breeze, flying wildly, and he suppressed the urge to snicker.

"Whatever, you look fat enough to be a size sixteen anyway."

"One more comment on my size and I'm gonna shove your own head up your ass."

He snorted to show his doubts as to whether she was capable of the act, but maintained his peace. He'd always liked Karin. And she knew it. Suigetsu was no more complicated than a five year old was. He irritated the girls he liked and ignored the ones he didn't. He was manically devoted to his friends and fiercely violent towards his enemies.

The air grew colder. The atmosphere grew warmer. Karin scooted close to him and laid a hand on his drawn-up knee.

"I know why you're sulking, kappa."

"I'm not—"

"You think he's in love with Goldilocks-sans-bear-family."

"Who…?

"Naruto, you worthless piece of offal!"

"What's—"

She batted his head irritably. "Nothing. Just—listen. I get this feeling when I'm around them. It's not the kind of love you think it is. I mean, they didn't kiss in front of us. I don't think Sasuke's that modest, that he won't kiss a lover after so many years just 'cause he has an audience."

Suigetsu looked sideways at her, grasping what she was saying slowly.

Karin patted his knee, smiled, and got up. "I'm gonna go, kappa. See you 'round."

She started to walk away, and stopped when he called out to her. "Karin!"

"Yeah?" she asked, not turning around."

"I don't think you look fat enough to be a size sixteen."

She half-turned with a half-grin. "Duh."

He laughed as she retreated into the trees, and watched the rest of the sun slop down wetly into the lake.

000000000000000000000000000

The stars were so _**pretty.**_

Like…god, Suigetsu couldn't think of words to describe them. Of course, he wasn't really given to poetry on the whole, so that may be less to do with their indescribable beauty and more to do with his incompetence, but I doubt that you want to be the one to tell him that.

"Suigetsu?"

The stars had nothing on Sasuke.

The Uchiha sat down next to him, where Karin had sat less than an hour ago, and put his hand where she had. Only Karin's hand hadn't sent giant mutant butterflies each with the wingspan of Pegasus fluttering in Suigetsu's stomach.

"Karin seems to think you've got it in your head that I've got the hots for Naruto," he said conversationally.

And Suigetsu would've never hesitated to punch the lights out of Karin, if she'd been the one to say something like that to him.

"Karin thinks?"

Sasuke expressed his displeasure with the remark by refusing to grace Suigetsu with the touch of his hand. He used it to rub the back of his neck as he squinted into the lake. "Asinine insults aside, Suigetsu. _**Do **_you think I'm in love with Naruto?"

"Considering that you told him that you were in front of me not so long ago? I'd have to say yes."

"There's more than one type of love," Sasuke sighed, "You imbecile."

Suigetsu twitched at the last word, but refrained from commenting.

"I love Naruto. As a best friend. As someone who would never betray me, or break my heart. He's impossible to not love—once you get past the voice," he hastened to add. "He'd take me back into his life no matter how many times I hurt him. He's just that kinda guy. But I've made up my mind; I'm never going hurt him again in my life. I'm never going to leave him."

"Whoop de fugging hoo."

The hand laid itself on Suigetsu's knee again, and then seemed to decide it wasn't enough and slide between his legs. A vengeful blush rose to Suigetsu's cheeks, coloring them maroon. Sasuke smiled softly.

"I never want to leave you again either."

"Me?"

"You. I don't want to leave you alone, ever, because god knows what kind of idiocy you'll indulge in. Look at you, here. Its like you don't know that I love you. It's like you don't know that I've been bewitched by you for quite some time. Don't you _**know, **_you doofus?"

Suigetsu threw himself on Sasuke, his arms twining tight around his neck, placing breathless kisses all over his face. He paused to look the Uchiha in the eye.

"You mean doofus in an attractive way, right?"

"Of course."

And then he kissed him again.

"Aw, I'm your doofus."

Sasuke laughed as he drew him closer.

"My doofus, and my doofus only."

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**So, yeah, I wanna kick myself, I for some reason can't bring myself to write smut for this pairing. D8**

**Is this, like, a side effect of having an OTP? I can totally sex up Naruto and Sai…T-T**

**Ooh, and no one gets to bite my head off on the size issue. Back off, and stuff. I'm not size-ist. Suigetsu is. What, you think bishie boys want size sixteens? It doesn't matter that you're pretty despite the amount of denim it takes to encase your tushie, some boys just care way too much about sizes. Girls, too. But there aren't a lot of these jerks. Just, do yourself a favor. Don't hanker after the cute guy without noting whether his thoughts are as sweet as his smile. **

**Life lesson class ends now, leave a review on your way out. **


End file.
